


Damned Fools, Blessed Souls

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [3]
Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bruce Wayne, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: The past is in danger, only Lex from the furture can save this world. But he won't be alone this time, and Brainiac has already set his pieces into motion.





	1. It's Not Betrayal, Not This Time

"Everything alright?"

I watched as he dressed himself in tattered under armor, I still lay in the stained mattress with only a holely sheet to cover myself. “In theory, I should be able to get the Time Portal ready by tomorrow before Brainiac’s forces find out.”

Sighing, I sit up to get this frustrating man to talk, “You know what I was asking about, Bruce...”

His movements pause and he glances back at me. I catch as one of his hands strays to his abdomen, “... We're fine.”

Cautiously, I wrap my arms around his waist and make him sit in my lap. Looking at his head, I can see his hair starting to grow back. I never did touch it when it was full and soft, looks like now I'll get that chance, “I know we'll succeed Bruce, and when we get Fracture through that damn portal.” I nuzzle his neck, that sweet and rich scent I've had the good fortune to smell, embodies my senses, “We'll escape. We'll find a place to raise our child. I promise, whatever happens,” grasping his chin, I turn his grim features to face me, “both of you will live happily.”

He gives me the smallest smirk, and a cold metallic hand lifts to caress my cheek. “I'd like to believe that, Lex.” Our foreheads touch and I close my eyes at the contact. I've already planned everything, Bruce. I'm sorry for the Rookie, but I am going through that portal_ and you're coming with me one way or another.

Well, that wasn't what I planned. It makes our escape easier than what I had in mind, but far more terrifying. When Fracture and I got to the portal in what's left of Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Bruce was swaying badly on his feet, “I… got it… stabilized…” his eyes rolled inside his skull as he leaned backwards.

“Bruce!” I catch him before he hits the ground, turning him over in my suit’s arms to find any physical damage. My metal armor tells me he and the baby are fine and I don't see anything physically wrong. This should make me relieved, but it doesn't steady my racing heart. I twist my head to Rookie, the kid looks at Bruce and then at me while thinning his lips.

Suddenly, Brainiac’s Eradicators break through the ice and make their way to us. Fracture turns back to me with a sad smile, “You take care of the world, Mr. Luthor, and take care of your family.”

I stare helplessly at rookie, “Thank you, Fracture.” the young man nods to me then jumps into the fray. I gather Bruce in one arm, the canister of exobytes with the other, and wait for the light to shine its brightest before jumping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to continue this anymore, but decided to put this up here because I love the premise enough to show the rest of you guys. I'll add one or two more chapters but that's all I can promise right now. Anyways, hoped you liked this and thank you for reading


	2. Missed Hating You

Looking at the Trinity of Earth, I begin with dread, "Brainiac had returned. For years he's been stealing the powers of Earth's protectors while we were too busy fighting amongst ourselves to see the real danger. With you two dead, Brainiac quickly eliminated the remaining heroes."

The alien's, who I had thought I lost my hatred for, brows arched, "What do you mean, you _two_."

My robot body turns ever so slightly, to better face Batman alone, "You were the only other one that survived. Together, we were able to build and survive. _Rats_" I spit out, "in the walls of the Brainiac's construct. We have traveled through time to warn you. This is our past but **your** future. And it means the end of humanity so together, we must change it!" And with that, my hand reached out, and a explosion covered the Earth like a ripple.

"What have you done, Luthor!?" Batman stalked up to me. God, the memories of his playboy persona came back in a rush. The fool that I've tried to kill just to have peace and quiet from his drones about absolute nonsense. It's still incredibly hard to believe that Bruce Wayne is Batman. But, that was the point, wasn't it? To fool the world so no one would suspect. Hell, it fooled me; one of, if not, the smartest man on Earth. Was probably distracting me from his bigger goals while I dealt with both Brucie and the Bat. But, that speaks volumes about him.

I held up my hand, "Given you a fighting chance." I state calmingly.

"He's lying! It's some kind of trap." Batman growled to the others. Then directed back to me, "Why should we trust you?" As paranoid as ever. Heh.

Superman walked forward to stand beside Bruce, "And where is your Batman, if he did indeed travel with you?" More concerned than sceptical by the sound of it. Either his boy scout self, or...

"He's ill and could not come."

"That sounds unlikely. Batman would still show up to a JL meeting if he was dying on the ground." The Kryptonian crossed his arms. Trust me Alien, I know.

"His body shut itself down, out of necessity. The stress of the situation was too much for his body to handle-"

"Ha!" Wonder Woman laughed bitterly, "Like that alone could-"

"While carrying our child." I interrupted.

They froze. Looking between Bruce and myself, Bruce just stared, "Your- your-" Kal El stuttered, horrified.

"It's a common occurrence, I understand. Only difference being he withstood far longer than any Omega did or could have, considering everything going on." I gaze at Bruce with such earnest fondness, I doubt my past self has ever given Wayne so much as a real smile. But then I turned away, "We can't go back, for my family's sake. Whether you send us to another dimension or where ever, fine. But do not force us to our world, or you will regret it." My Alpha senses held it's dominance.

The only other two Alphas stood tall, but didn't challenge me, "We would not endanger anyone. Especially an old friend." Diana glanced at Bruce before continuing, "You may stay."

"Under surveillance." The Omega bared his fangs.

I smirk affectionately at Batman, "Very well. I'll leave you for now. I have pressing matters to attend, but I'll return shortly to help against Brainiac. With _my_ Batman." And I am consumed by the teleporting light.


	3. That Dark Day

_The ghost of my right arm tingles as I reach out with my left to pull myself out of the trench. The crackling laughter died away long time ago. That can't be good for Joker. I got four feet away, grabbing the dirt and kicking my feet into the ground for better leverage, when I hear the sounds of metal against air and wires, allowing the tin suit to move almost like a human. I keeping going, knowing full well he'll either end me, or leave me for dead. But then, I hear it stop at my right. I listen to another noise, similar but softer. Then, a large shadow covers me. I can feel the dread of calamity wash over the lands. The first sound comes back, only this time toward me. I look up in time to see Luthor crouch down, and delicately lift me up. I groan and that's all that's said between us. He begins running as fast as his suit allows. I lean up over his shoulder to see enormous black ships in the dead gray skies, with sharp limbs closing in to sink its claws into the Earth. The back and forth of the ride, the white noise of Lex's machine, the background of a desolate graveyard for long destroyed structures of the land, but mostly the severity of my wounds lulls me to an anxious sleep._

"Bruce?" I awaken to Lex looming over me, out of his suit and pressing a wet cloth to my forehead, "Thank God, I was starting to get worried." He smiled. "Did you dream anything pleasant?"

I stare up at the cold metal ceiling, "Just… that day." I glance at my mechanical right arm that my mate and I built together, though I reinforced his parts to be on the safe side.

"Yeah." A rogue thumb rubs my temple.

I lick my dry lips, "Did Fracture make it?"

I feel the thumb hault, I look up into his normal and glowing eyes, "No."

I take a deep breath in, "We'll need to go with plan C, then. What went wrong?"

"Nothing, Bruce. The exobytes are here, humanity will be safe."

My eyes shoot up, "Here?! You mean-"

I watch the Alpha sigh, "Yes." I watch as he takes a few steps away to a terminal, "He sacrificed himself so we could come through." A small blair turns my attention to the screen.

My stomach knots at the sight of Brainiac's ships already at Earth, "My God."

"The exobytes have already been sent loose." Luthor reassures me, coming back to my side and grasping my hand while gazing into me with stern eyes. "We're ready this time, Bruce. We will win this war."


	4. The Future's Uncertain Now...

I ponder this other future, I wonder what my other self is like. He's different enough to mate with Lex of all people. _**"Batman!"**_ I hear the furious Kryptonian growl, "How long did it take you to to reveal your identity to _him_?" Clark slams his fist on the table I'm resting my elbows on.

"You have no right to condemn me for the actions of someone just related to myself." The Omega dipped into his Batman voice. "Besides, we have no idea the circumstances of their voyage. For all we know, this Lex Luthor's turned good."

"Ha! That'll be the day I sing 'Hello My Baby' on Broadway!"

"I know a great singing teacher."

"Dang it, Batman!"

"Look!" I stand up in an instant, pushing my chair to the floor as I stood the Alpha down, "Whatever's between them, is their own business. Knowing myself, he understood the risks, but he still chose Lex. Whatever's happened to them, it's made them close. And I can tell_ Lex cares about him, Clark."

"No! It's a trick he's going to hurt you-"

"_Him_. And… maybe. But I don't think it'll be the way you imagine." I look to my silver reflection on the table's shiny surface. "The way he talks about him is the same way you talk about me. The same shine in your eyes, the same defensive stance when we sounded threatening toward my future self, and the same smile when you look at me. I think this Future Batman is safe from Lex, at least in the broad sense. Whether Lex's actions will lead to that Batman's unintentional harm, is still in question. But I don't think he'll cause any intentional harm to him." My eyes meet Kent's again, seeing him more relaxed, I can't help but give a small smile, "You can't possibly care about every single one of my counterparts, can you?"

Clark slouches, "What kind of question is that?" moving forward to embrace me, "I could never stop caring about you, or any other version of you. I love anything to do with you." I hug him back, resting my head on broad shoulders. "And I swear, I will make him wish he was never born if he hurts your future self."

Smacking him lightly on the back of the head, "Idiot." I laugh. Suddenly, the invasion alarms blasted our ears. We pull away from each other.

Holograms of Brainiac's ships just appearing over Earth's surface like he came out of thin air, "No… it's starting!" Superman grabbed me by the hand and raced us to the teleporters. Reluctantly letting his bat go on my own as the other heroes bagan swarming in to get to the surface. Closing his eyes for a moment. I graze my hand against his forearm. When our eyes made contact, Clark smiled and ran forward.


End file.
